Whispers in the Darkness
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Parvati confesses her affair with Blaise to Dean. Kinf od a SEQUEL to "Recurring Mistakes" but can also be read individually.


**Title:** Whispers in the Darkness  
**Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas/Parvati Patil  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** Whisper in the Darkness  
**Word Count:** 1172  
**Beta: **Not betaed!  
**Warnings:** Wall!sex. Infidelity.  
**Summary:** Parvati confesses her affair with Blaise to Dean.  
**A/N: **I was meaning for this to be a drabble to submit on **hp_humpdrabbles** but it turned out longer than 500 words. It is related to my other Blaise/Parvati drabble, "Recurring Mistakes", but I think it can be read on its own.

* * *

**Whispers in the Darkness**

Things that happen in the dark are easily ignored.

_"Where were you last night?" Dean demanded as soon as she walked through the door._

_He took her by surprise. Her answer came out a breath too late. "I...At Padma's"_

_He eyed her for a few seconds; neither moving, nor saying a word. "I waited for you. Hoped we could talk."_

_"I think you've said enough last night." And slamming the door, Parvati locked herself in the bathroom for the next hour._

_* * *  
_

Things that happen in the dark are easily erased from the mind but remain burning the skin.

_Parvati turned on the tap of the shower. The hot water quickly filling the room with steam as she threw her clothes to the laundry basket. A sudden pain on her right hip bone stopping her process of taking off her plaited skirt._

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she saw the bruises his fingertips had made on her skin. Bruises that darkened minute by minute. Bruises that made her skin feel tingly and hot at the memory of how they got there._

_She brushed her hand over them, making the pain and arousal spread through her muscles and set on her stomach._

**_She gasped as his rough, dark hands grabbed her hips, burying the fingers on her skin. With one swift move he lifted her body and pressed it up against the wall with his. Parvati instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist while throwing her head back in ecstasy at the feeling of his cock filling her. His grip on her hips going stronger as his thrusts became quicker, making them both reach the first climax of the night._**

**_"Not so hard Blaise. Dean will find out if you leave marks," Parvati scolded in a whisper as he carried her to his bedroom._**

**_"Shut up, Patil. You weren't thinking about him before, and you're not going to start now," said Blaise throwing her over the bed._**

**_"You're an arse, Zabini," she moaned as his tongue started teasing her erected nipples._**

_Taking another deep breath, Parvati grabbed her wand and waved it lightly over the marks making them disappear from her sight and mind._

* * *

Things that are said in the dark are hardly forgiven in the daylight.

_The sound of the door being kicked open was still echoing on the walls as Dean threw the curtain aside._

_"What are you doing?!" Parvati screamed as her arms covered her breasts. The hot water still showering over her long, dark hair. "Get out! Can't I take a bloody shower--"_

_"You were with him last night?" Dean's expression was murderous. His eyes widened with fury. His hands clutching into shaking fists like if he was refraining from physically taking her answer out of her lips._

_For a second, Parvati's face filled with fear. She had never seen him like that. But that fear was easily replaced by guilt. She had confessed last night. She had promised last night not to do it again. However, her anger and hurt at his words led her to break her promise. That same night._

_Her demeanor changing more times in one second than she thought was possible as fury started running through her veins, taking guilt's place in the blink of an eye._

_"I don't know, Dean. You're the expert here. What was it that you called me last night?" Her words rushing out of her lips as her shaking hands wrapped a towel around her dripping, naked body. "Oh, yeah. I reckon your words were 'filthy, cheap, fucking slut'. Or something along the lines." She quirked an eyebrow at him, lifting her chin in a challenging style._

_"Answer me! Were you with him?" She just looked into his eyes, defying him to insult her another time._

_It seemed like hours passed as they both stared into each others eyes. Both internally wondering if all this was worthy. If all the struggling their relationship demanded was logical to continue._

_Dean's whispered words rang in her ears like a bomb when he broke the silence. "You promised," he said. His voice cracking as tears burned his eyes. Shaking his head, Dean turned and left the bathroom._

_As soon as she heard the front door closing behind him, Parvati broke into a sea of tears and choking sobs, letting her half-covered body slide down the wet bath tub._

* * *

Things that are said in the dark are the ones that rush your blood making you feel alive.

_Blaise opened the thick wood door not expecting to find _her_ there. Her left hand clutching at a handkerchief next to her face. She looked so fragile. Her body was shaking and it seemed like her right arm against the wall was the only thing holding her body in a standing position. A position that would be lost in mere seconds if he didn't hold her soon._

_Sliding his arms around her thin waist he pulled her inside the Zabini Manor. He didn't say anything as he placed her on the couch next to him and he hold her for minutes as she cried her eyes out in the darkness of his living room. Blaise was never one for words. Since he was a kid, he understood that the answers were going to come at some point. There was no need to voice his concern and curiosity._

_And like expected, this was no exception. After a deep breath, Parvati whispered to him, "We broke up"._

_Yes, just the answer he was guessing the minute he saw her at his door. "So? Don't you think it was time?" His tone harsh. His words always made of knifes. But Parvati seemed untouched by them as she simply nodded, sniffing._

_"I did it. He was so angry..." Her gaze meeting his. Even in the shadows her chocolate eyes shown with intensity. "You were right," she whispered._

_"When aren't I?" His spat words contrasting with the soft caresses of his hands against her lower backside._

_Again, she didn't even flinched at his comment. She just pressed her body tighter to his. "He was so angry that he won't be sad. Anger will dumb his pain. At least until he finds someone capable of healing the damage I did." She sighed. "I know he'll find the right person for that. Someone that deserves him, right?" Her whispers tingled along his jaw as she looked hopefully at him._

_"I don't give a fuck about him, Patil. You know it," Blaise whispered against her ear as his hands crept under her robes, finally cupping her breasts in a possessive manner. "I just want_ you._" He put strength in the last word not only in his voice but in his actions as his fingers pinched her left nipple hard. Parvati moaned and gave in the pleasure that quickly spread through her body as she let him kiss her deeply. She knew that that was the best she was going to get from him. At least for now._


End file.
